A Breath of Hope
by Jhesika
Summary: One Pregnant girl, lost in middle earth....
1. Default Chapter

A Breath of Hope  
  
By: Jhesika  
  
  
  
  
  
The story of a teenage girl named Andrea who accidentally gets knocked up. (Not by a LOTR character).   
In a desprate attempt to rescue herself from her lost fate she runs away from home searching for a way out   
of her life. Not wanting to harm the child she tries to get somewhere where she can take care of herself and the   
child. Though through an unexpected turn she ends up in a world where everything seems possible and nothing   
is what it seems. Her small part in a large story, much larger than anyone had ever thought.   
  
  
  
Go on, take a look.... 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than what is completly obvious.   
  
A/N: Yah I know my bad, starting a new story while the first one remains unfinished   
but I can't help it. I need to get started on this one. The muse just swept me up, and I'm not   
sure how many stories like this one are out there. I'm hoping it won't end up like a Mary Sue, but I   
have no problems if it does, I quite enjoy the way this one might work if I can ever finish it...  
  
  
  
  
  
A Breath of Hope  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Andrea lay in her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Savage thoughts tore at one   
another. Her tear stained face remained empty. It was as though her entire spirit had left her body   
completely and all that was left was this poor and broken body. Andrea was broken too, truth be told   
she was frightened, terrified in fact. How could this have happened, she had been careful. Nothing should  
have gone wrong but it had. She had done everything in her power to keep herself safe from this and  
now look at her. Her hands held her stomache, now it was smooth and flat but in a matter of months  
it would start to get fuller. At this last thought her eyes began to well up with fresh tears.  
  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
  
She was sixteen, seventeen in about four months. Her medium length brown   
hair barely passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a vague hazel colour, nothing to spectacular.   
If you had walked through her high school you wouldn't be able to tell her from the other student, but you  
may in nine months. It was a terrible thought, even worse it was the fact that the "father" knew nothing   
about it. Andrea had thought it a long shot that she could have ended up this way but after several tests she   
knew that this was serious. Nothing could really be right again, all her options seemed more and more   
frightening. She couldn't get rid of it, not by abortion, and Andrea didn't think she could handle sending   
the baby away. She felt completly lost and knew that she had to talk to her boyfriend....soon.  
  
  
She had been thinking about telling Mitch, she had no idea how though. Maybe   
just walk up and smile saying "Sweetie guess what? Your gonna be a daddy." and then walk away?   
Somehow she didn't think that one would work out to well. She hated that something so   
sweet could rip her life to shreds so simply. What could she do, there were so many people she would  
have to tell, so many people that would be "disappointed" and not even bother to realize that she   
already knew that she had screwed up. She wasn't going to back down from this, she would do everything  
she could to take care of herself and in the end she would do everything in her power to protect this child.  
  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
  
"What are you talking about Andrea!" Mitch demanded, he was angry, what had she come to him for.  
"I'm sorry but I don't think your right, this kid is yours, NOT ours. Your lying, Theres no way. " Mitch   
stared down icily into Andrea's tearful eyes, she couldn't believe he was reacting this way. He was so   
sweet and now he was so cruel. He was making her feel like a whore, not like the girl she knew she was.   
This was all just an accident, it was both of their faults but Mitch wasn't accepting that fact, he was trying to   
get out of it.   
"I'm sorry Andrea but your wrong, it's yours, not mine. I think we should take a break for ahwile, I'm   
not even sure how much I like you...it's just..yah later Andy sorry we can talk later." He ended the talk swiftly   
taking his chance to leave. To run away like the coward he was.   
  
Andrea clutched at what remained of her dignity. She didn't know what to do.   
She couldn't stay here, this place was full of acusation, full of anger and hate. She knew she had to leave.   
She got quickly into her car, getting as far away from Mitch as physics would allow. Rushing home to run   
away. The same way Mitch had, she could run too. And though she didn't know where she knew she could   
get out. Somehow in the back of her mind she knew she would find somewhere safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Quite the good start if I do say so myself. I enjoy the way this one is going, and look forward  
to writting more (but for how long...) 


	3. CHapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings, mmmmmmm Lord of the Rings.........  
  
  
A/N: Please review, if I don't get them I don't want to write anymore, thats sad.... Ah yes a very angsty   
story, not sure about love but maybe more courage than anything. I'm not sure yet, reviews shall help this  
story along. So yes also anything you might want to add, anything to give me some clue as to what maybe   
should come next I welcome any ideas, I may run out in the end ^_^  
  
  
  
A Breath of Hope  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
Andrea reached her house quickly, spurred on by the anger that still remained from her   
not so successful talk with Mitch. She was scared and angry, not a very good combination when   
it comes to emotions running wild. She dashed up the stairs, noting the hollow empty sound of her house.   
No one was home yet, it made this much easier for her. No one would try to stop her, and when they did realize   
what had come about she would be far gone, no one could come to rescue her.   
  
She pulled out an old duffle bag, which had once held her ballet slippers , and other things   
for dance once upon a time, a memory of an old recital, a time when everything had seemed much less   
complicated. She felt nostalgic for the times when the world had been simple, nothing like the recent weeks   
she had faced. Her life was spinning out of control, and she was running along trying to catch up. How she   
had allowed this to happen was far beyond her but she wasn't going to get rid of the child, no matter   
what anyone said. She opened her top drawer and started throwing in random things, not caring what she  
brought with her. She went through each of her drawers taking a little of everything, long sleeves, short  
sleeves, dresses, pants , jeans. Anything that she could stuff in to that duffle she shoved in there, not folding  
things anymore but shoving them in there. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she glanced around the  
room realizing all the things she would have to leave behind. All the things that she wouldn't be able to keep  
with her.  
  
She gently touched her fish tank, gazing into the aqua water as the little neon fish darted around. Their  
lives looked simple as well, an entire day to do nothing but swim, with an entire life time full of those days.   
Her mind wandered into a life that she could have, she could become just like these fish and spend her life doing  
nothing, nothing but simple things and she could simply live. Though the thought of who would feed her and  
how could she survive popped into her mind, draging her out of her sweet reverie. Tearing her gaze away from   
the fish she went to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper, she wanted her parents to understand that she   
was still alive. She couldn't leave them with nothing, so she started writting, trying to tell tehm everything, and   
nothing all in the same moment.  
  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I'm so sorry, I know you don't understand right now, but neither do I.   
I cannot do this here, I can't get through this with everyone I have to do it alone.   
I hope you understand and let me go for a short while. I will come back   
when I can, just not yet. I do love you and I'm not leaving you   
because of anything that you did. It's my fault and I have to face this on my own.   
I will never stop loving you, please let me do this. I will call you when I can.   
Please don't worry to much, I'll be fine.  
  
Love, Andrea  
  
  
She wasn't happy with the note but it was all she could really say. What other choices did she have,   
it would kill her to have to tell this to her parents. She had to do this, she kept repeating this in her head over   
and over, like a mantra. It was weird that all of a sudden she was so unsure of what she had to do. So nervous,   
but she needed to do this for herself, to rove to herself that she could handle something huge on her own. She  
would prove this to herself, to her parents, to her friends and to Mitch. She wouldn't let anything stand in her  
way.   
  
Sadly glancing around the room she said a final good bye to her happy life of peace and got ready  
to head out on one of the biggest things she had ever done, and would ever do. Although she didn't realize   
the entire of it yet. She crept down the stairs just in case Cassie, her little sister was home from school, she   
really didn't want much from this. Near the bottom of the stairs she heard the sound of the T.V from the living   
room. Trying to sneak by without being seen she tip toed by the living room entrance.  
  
"What are you doing?" a little voice called from the room. Andrea looked in and saw her little sisters bright blue  
eyes looking up at her, with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Nothing, just going out." Though then realizing this may be the last time she saw her little sister in a long while  
walked in to the room and hugged the young girl, whipspering "I'll miss you..." As she realeased Cassie from the  
hug, a set of blue eyes looked into her hazel ones, confused, she saw the stuffed duffle bag and asked Andrea   
with out saying a word where she was going, her young mind trying to understand if this was something important.   
Andrea smiled down at the young girl and turned around and walked out of the house.  
  
  
A/N Whooo Hoooo second chapter. If your reading this I'm going to tell you that Andrea is about   
two months into her pregnacy. So yah shes somewhat along. Although she won't show sings until   
another two months but yes, tis all continue reading and reviewing. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank You everyone, if your one of the many who reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH, I hadn't realuized how many people had said stuff until I came online and checked how things were going. Lady Death Cat here is your mention I did actually read every one of them. I am terribly sorry for the hold up, i suck at being consistent.  
  
It was one of those moments where you know everything is about to change. Where everything you once were completly fades away and your body goes into auto pilot. Where does someone go? What do they do when they are in a situation like this? Andrea didn't know where to go or where to turn, she only know that life was about to get a hell of alot harder. A deep breath and she bagan to walk down the gravel driveway. She had some money, she wanted to take the car, something solid for her to hold onto but it didn't belong to her. It wasn't hers to take so she'd have to take a bus somewhere and try to start over. Maybe she could just go as far as her money would take her and then she could start working and saving. You know, become a responsible adult, and take responsiblity for her actions.   
  
She began to walk down the driveway, and head towards the bus stop. Her life was changing, everything was going to be differnet from here on in, she began to wish that life wouldn't be like this, it wouldn't be this world of pain and suffering....that thought was cut short as a Prelude sped by and smashed her into the pavement. Her body fell hard and she slipped into unconciousness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
She drifted outside space and time. She wasn't anything anymore, she was only pure energy. She could feel nothing but the gentle hum of the universe. Am I dead? Andrea questioned herself. She felt as though she no longer existed, she had become much more. But then the pain began and she knew that she was coming back to her body, she was no longer a mere particle of the universe, she was an aching human being and she felt as though she had been split in two. What had happened? The Car! She had been hit by a car, it was goiong so fast she hadn;t even seen it, true she had been completely immersed in herself though. But then she must still be on the road. That thought filed her with panick, she had to get up but she couldn't even open her eyes. She saw only that dark black-red of her eyelids. Take a breath, she told herself, just one breath, open your eyes and then move! No question but she knew it was time for her to get off the road. Her eyes refused to open but she could move her hands. She tried to postiton them so that she could get up but the strange thing was she didn't feel pavement. She felt grass. Had it knocked her back onto someones lawn, she had to be hurt, more so than she already felt. Breath. Just breath and open your eyes. Get to a phone, get someone to help you. Get out of the cirty. So many thoughts raced through her mind. So much that she had to do. The urgency of all her emotions was beginning to make her light headed. She could hear voices. They were quiet, ether talking softly or far away. She had to get up. She could hear the footsteps. Rallying all her energy she pulled herself up and forced her eyes open. She was blinded at first, her eyes weak and unaccustomed to the light but they slowly began to focus and she realized that she was nowhere near the road, nowhere near anything recognizable. She was instantly terrified. How long had she been out, her bag was at her feet, some of her posessions scattered around her feet. She made a move to gather her things up but out of nowhere three men stepped out of the trees surrounding her. They had arrows pointed at her and she was terrified. These men didn't seem to be playing around. The tips of the arrows looked sharp and she she wasn't sure what they were playing at. They began to speak but she did not understand a word that they said. It was like gibberish to her. Nice sound smooth gibberish. The men standing in front of her were good looking, in a plain sort of way.   
  
'I don't understand..." Andrea said, hoping that this was some strange game.  
  
"You do not speak the language of the elves?" A dark haired one asked.  
  
"No, What do you mean ... elves? Are you guys role players or something?' Clearly these guys were freaks, good-looking freaks but still very strange.  
  
"We are the guards of Rivendell, and we demand to know what your business is here!" The brunette said again.   
  
Her mind refused to comprehend what she was hearing, names of places that never existed, she felt light headed, less than what she was, she hadn't eaten and this was one of those days that would not end. As her mind seemed to succumb to unconscious her body went limp.  
  
The two elves exchanged exasperated looks, they hated dealing with mortal woman, to weak for their own good.  
  
A/N: Alright, lets get this baby going. I will have short chapters but that only because I hate writing in huge increments. So YAY! I'm hopefully fully operational again. 


End file.
